Moving to Gravity Falls
by stuffandthangs245
Summary: Dipper moves to Gravity falls to attend college just outside of Gravity Falls, but Wendy also moves back as well for the same reason. Will Dipper finally have a chance with Wendy now that he's 18? (Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

It was another boring day in the Mystery Shack. I want to go on adventure to find new things, but Mabel isn't back yet from her sleepover with Grenda and Candy from the other night. So I was just sitting in bed reading over the journal, trying to see what we haven't found yet. We have found most of the things in the journal so far. Grunkle Stan said it was okay for us to live with him since Mabel and I just turned 18. So I guess you can say it's a bit weird for us to still go out on adventures, but it's what keeps us entertained. I finally found two things we haven't discovered in Gravity Falls, this time I'll let Mable choose which one she wants to find out.

I started to get hungry so I went downstairs to find me something to eat, and I see Mabel in the living room talking to Wendy.

Mabel and Wendy look over at me and Mabel says, "Bro bro guess who's moving back to Gravity Falls!"

Before I could say anything Wendy spoke, "Yeah I'm moving back! I'm going to finish college here, I was way too homesick. Dude you got really tall over the years!"

I laughed a bit, "Yeah I'm about five feet and ten inches. Where are you going to be staying at?"

I realized Mabel had left us to be alone. Wendy stood closer to me, "Damn dude you're real tall! Uh I'm going to be staying with my parents, they still have my room for me. So you're just here for the summer again?"

"No Mabel and I are moving in with Stan. It's nice that he finally let us have our own rooms. I'm actually going to go to college here too."

I noticed she smiled big and blushed a bit. "Really that's great! We can go to school together and hang out more! I- I mean if you want too."

"Yeah I'd like to do both. Hey Wendy I missed seeing you and hanging out with you."

I noticed she was blushing and she tried to look down so I wouldn't notice, "Yeah Dipper I missed you too. Once we are settled down, do you wanna have like a movie night? Just like old times."

"Yeah of course. I would love too. I'll call you tomorrow night see if you're settled in?"

She nods,"Yeah tomorrow night. I'll be waiting for that call dude. I'll see you later I gotta get home."

She waved and left.

Damn she looked so beautiful. I had a huge crush on her when we first met, then sort of died out, but now I have one all over again. I'm old enough now, so maybe I have a chance to be with her. I mean only if she wants to be with me.

Mabel can in the room, "Oh my gosh Dipper! She sounds into you! This might be your chance now! You're 18 and she's 21! You're both basically adults! Oh my gosh I need to tell everyone!"

I rolled my eyes, "Mabel don't tell anyone till I know for sure I have a chance. Okay? So anyways do you wanna go uncover the rest of the mysteries of Gravity Falls?"

Grunkle Stan walks in looking the same as he always does. "Oh no you aren't! You two have to unpack and help around the shack! So get to it kids!"

Mabel and me both sigh and say "ugh"

"Come on Mabel lets hurry up and do this."

Finally after hours of unpacking and working a couple hours at the shack, I can finally lay in bed. I laid in bed looking at the ceiling and started thinking of Wendy.

I wonder if she's thinking of me. I wonder if she does like me. Did she really blush earlier? I think she did. She looks even more beautiful when she does. I wonder what she's doing now. As I thought that last thought my phone went off. I picked it up, it was from Wendy.

She texted me saying, " _Hey Dipper what are you doing? I'm stuck at home. I finished unpacking pretty quickly. Have you started?"_

I replied, "Hey Wendy! Laying in bed after a long day. Yeah it took me awhile but I finished and helped around the Shack with Mabel."

 _She replied quick, "Had a long day? Want me to stop texting u so u can relax_?"

"No you dork, of course I want to talk to you."

" _Think you can sneak over so we can hang out? My dad isn't here. So don't worry about him killing you lol."_

"Yeah of course I can. I'll be there in 10 minutes. I'll call when I'm there."

" _Okay can't wait to see you_!"

So I take my bike and start riding over to Wendy's house. She's asking me to come over and she can't wait to see me! I should just ask her if she does like me. Or I should tell her how I feel. What if she thinks I'm being stupid or I'm coming on too strong. Okay shut up Dipper! Just compliment her on how she looks. Try to be flirty a bit and if she flirts back then you tell her. If not then don't tell her and ruin things. She's your best friend too. Before I knew it I was here. I called and she told me to come to her window.

I went out back to her window and she was smiling at me, "Try to be quiet coming in. I don't want anyone knowing you're here since it's late."

I climbed into her room and didn't make much sound. I stood in front of her and she hugged me.

I didn't hug back right away, but when she started to pull away I hugged back. It was quiet for a good minute until she softly spoke, "I wanted to hug you earlier but your sister was there."

We finally stopped hugging and she sat on her bed and patted next to her for me to join her. I sort of wish we didn't stop hugging. Her hair smelled so nice. Her arms around my waist felt right. She put on a movie and we talked very quietly between us.

She looked at me sitting on the edge of the bed, "Hey you know you can lay down next to me. I-I mean if you want too."

I took my shoes off and my sweater off and laid right next to her. I noticed she blushed a bit. "You know you're even more beautiful when you're blushing. You look really cute right about now."

She blushed more. I turned my body towards her, "yeah now you look even more adorable." I moved a piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

She laughed a bit and turned her body towards me and slapped my arm playful, "stop you're making me blush more."

I laughed, "Good you'll just keep looking more and more adorable."

She slapped my arm again and started to gently caress my face, "you look pretty cute too Dipper."

I couldn't help but feel my cheeks burn up a bit.

She stopped caressing my face and leaned over to my ear, "Dipper you're blushing. And you look even more cute."

I blushed more. She started to laugh, she laid back on her back, "I missed messing with you dude."

Damn I don't think she likes me, she's just messing with me. Oh well at least she's still my best friend, I'm more than happy with that.

As we were watching the movie she spoke, "Uh Dipper…would it be okay if we cuddled. I mean for warmth, I'm a bit cold and you feel pretty warm."

"Yeah of course." She turned her body and scooted closer to me. As she was getting closer to me she moved her ass against my member a couple of times. I think this was on purpose but I just tried to play it off like nothing happened. I wrapped my arm around her and nuzzled my head into her neck and kissed her shoulder.

"Are you warm and comfy?"

She nodded her head and put her hand on top of mine.

Before I knew it she fell asleep. I looked at the time it was only 11. I decided to close my eyes for a bit.

I suddenly awoke to find Wendy having her head on my shoulder, her arm on my chest, and her leg in between my legs. The only light in the room was coming from the d.v.d menu. I picked my head up just a bit to see the time, it was 4:35.

Shit I fell asleep. I should get back home before Grunkle Stan gets mad. How do I move without waking Wendy up. I tried to move slightly but her hand gripped onto my shirt and her leg wrapped around on my left leg. The light from the t.v was lighting up her face so perfectly. So I just laid there staring at her. I started to gently run my fingers through her hair and I noticed she started smiling in her sleep.

This made my heart skip a bit. I don't think I ever want this moment to end. With my other hand I gently placed my hand on top of hers. I definitely didn't want this moment to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wendy's POV

I woke up to find the t.v turned off, lately I haven't been able to sleep fully in the dark. I was a bit scared so I sat up quickly trying to find the lamp switch. I felt a hand on my back and a soft voice, "Hey Wendy it's okay the t.v just turned off. You're okay. I'm here."

I found the switch and started to rub my eyes to try to wake myself up. "Dipper? You're still here? What time is it?"

He sounded a bit sad, "Uh it's almost 5 in the morning. I'm sorry I fell asleep, if you want me to leave I'll leave." He started to move off my bed.

"Please stay. It's still dark out. I really liked sleeping with you, I felt safe. Please stay. We can watch another movie to keep us awake?"

He moved back and sat up against my headboard, "I'll stay with you. I'll stay as long as you want me too."

My heart filled up with warmness. I think he does like me. I hope he does.

I got up and put on a horror movie, to try to keep us awake. I grabbed a blanket, sat next to him and threw the blanket on us.

I looked over at him and just took in his cuteness. Damn Dipper has gotten real cute over the years. Once he hit puberty, I grew a crush on him, but seeing him all grown up like this has made my crush for him grow. He has a bit of muscle on him. His hair is a bit shorter but it is still the messy hair I love.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and put my hand on his arm. I felt him tense up a bit, so I moved my hand back to myself and picked my head up. Maybe he doesn't like me. I flirted with him many times tonight, hell I was even rubbing my ass against him. Maybe I should ask him if he likes me. I don't want to make things awkward if he doesn't like me.

He moved a bit closer, "uh Wendy can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what's up dude?"

He seemed a bit nervous, "Would it be okay if I kiss you? I mean you look so beautiful as you slept and you look even more beautiful when you just wake up. It's okay if you say no I won't be upset or anything. I just-"

I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. I grabbed him by his shirt and pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back with just as much passion.

He pulled away, "Wendy I like you."

I smiled and sat myself on his lap, "I like you too Dipper and no not in a friend way either. I've had a crush on you for the past couple of years but didn't really say anything because of the age difference. at times I really didn't care and really wanted to tell you, but Mabel has told me you didn't have a crush on me anymore. So I just thought I should get over the crush I had on you, but seeing you again today, made all the feelings I had come back."

He put his hands on my face, "Seeing you again today made all the feelings I had for you come back too. I really like you Wendy."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me in closer. I felt his tongue press against my lips, soon we started to make out. I loved the way his tongue felt against mine. It drove me wild on the inside. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his head back.

I smiled at him and started to kiss his cheek to his jawline to his neck. I started to suck on his neck a bit and grind on him. I heard him groan a bit. That had turned me on.

I stopped sucking on his neck and looked at him. He's so damn hot. I pressed my lips against him and continued to grind myself on him. I stopped when I felt him get hard.

"A little excited are we?" I moved my hand to feel his hard member and started to rub him.

He moaned, "Oh that feels good."

When I moved my hands to take off his pants, his phone went off.

He sighed, "Hold on let me see who it is."

He pulled his phone out, I couldn't help myself but be a bit nosy, I looked down at what the message had said.

 _Hey Dipper sorry if I woke you, but Mabel had told me you guys moved back here. I was wondering if we could hang out?_

It was from Pacifica. I was a bit jealous. I forgot they had a little thing two summers ago.

I moved off of him and laid next to him. He put his phone near my clock and kissed my cheek, "You know you're pretty bad at sneaking a peek. Don't worry I'm not going to hang out with her. I only wanna spend time with you. How about we go on a little date later?"

I looked up at him and felt my cheeks get a bit warm, "I would love to go on a date with you. Now before you have to leave in a bit, make out with me some more."

He was on top of me and started to kiss me with so much passion. He opened my legs up and he started to grind himself on me. I felt myself getting wet. I moaned into his mouth. He continued grinding on me and started to kiss my neck and sucking on it. I moaned a bit more. He whispered into my ear, "You sound so fucking hot when you moan."

Hearing him cuss turned me on even more. I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt and slide my hands in. He felt so warm against my touch. I took his shirt off and looked at how defined his chest and abs muscles were. We started to make out and I felt his hands go up my shirt. He looked at me as if asking for reassurance, I nodded. He slowly caressed my boobs. I moaned a bit too loud.

He whispered, "Shh baby, I don't want anyone to wake up and disturb us."

My heart melted hearing him call me baby.

"Take off my shirt."

He did, and very quickly. He stood up on his knees, "You look so perfect baby."

I blushed and smiled so big, "I love hearing you call me baby."

He leaned down and kissed me so gently. His lips trailed down to my bra. His hands slowly pulled my bra straps down and his hands went to unhook my bra. He unhooked them and took my bra off so slowly. He was looking at my breast for sometime.

I started to feel shy and tried to cover myself. He moved my hands and smiled. "Don't be shy. Your boobs are just as perfect as you are. You're so beautiful."

I looked away for a bit, "I'm a bit nervous. This is-uh my first time."

He seemed a bit shocked and laughed a bit. He placed his hand on my cheek, "Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to rush into this. It's my first time too. Everything I've done with you just felt natural to me. I'm sorry we can do this when you feel ready okay?"

I didn't feel so nervous anymore. "Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"

He laughed, "I would hope so. But I should ask you properly. I mean when we aren't half naked."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You can ask me if we were both fully naked and I wouldn't care."

He kissed my lips, "Wendy would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I smiled, "Yes I would very much love to be your girlfriend."

Just as we started to kiss again my alarm clock went off.

We looked over to check the time. It was already 8.

He sighed very annoyed. "I should head back home before they notice I was gone."

He got off of me and stood up. I noticed how hard he was.

I raised an eyebrow and pointed at his very noticeable hard member, "You're going to ride your bike back with that?"

He looked down and tried to cover it. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh uh no?"

I kneeled down in front of him and moved his hand. I started to unbutton his pants. He looked down at me, "Baby what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you get rid of this. Help me take your pants off."

He took his pants off just like I asked. I pulled down his boxers and was welcomed by his huge hard member. I was a bit taken back on how big he was. I would say probably a good 9 or 10 inches.

I looked up at him and licked my lips, "Just relax babe, I'll take care of you."

I licked the tip of his member and heard him let out a moan. I licked up and down his shaft. I put his tip in my mouth and began to lick his tip. His hands went into my hair and he moaned more. I guess he likes when I do that. I slowly tried to take all of him in my mouth but couldn't. He was too big. So I began to suck and twist my tongue around him and stoke the rest I couldn't fit in my mouth.

He moaned, "Oh fuck that feels good."

I went a little faster. I looked up at him to see him watching me. He moaned, " think I'm going finish soon."

I went a bit faster and soon enough I felt his warm seed enter my mouth. He slowly pulled himself out of my mouth and stroked himself a bit and came on my breasts. I swallowed what was in my mouth and with my finger wiped up what was left on my boobs. I licked it off my fingers. I got off my knees and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around and kissed him.

I grinned at him, "Feeling better?"

He smiled, "Very much better baby."

He placed me down on my bed and was putting his clothes back on.

While he did that I put on my bra and shirt back on. I went to go open the window for him.

I hugged him and looked up at him, "I'll see you later then?"

He kissed me and said, "Yeah wanna meet me at the shack around 2:30?"

I nodded, "That sounds perfect. I hope you don't get in trouble."

He climbed out the window, "If I do, it will be worth it."

He kissed me one last time, "I'll see you at 2:30 beautiful. Bye."

I winked, "Bye good looking."

I saw him leaving on his bike. I closed my window and laid back down. I noticed he left his sweater. I put it on, it smells like it. I should try to go back to sleep for a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as I got back home I texted Wendy that I was there and going to sleep for another hour or so. She didn't reply so I'm guessing he was asleep too.

I took my shirt and pants off and put my pajama bottoms on. I closed my eyes and had a huge smile on my face. Wendy was finally my girlfriend.

There was a loud knocking on my door. I looked around and noticed the time it was already 12. Shit I over slept.

Grunkle Stan yelled, "Hey kid wake up already! Get to cleaning the yard."

I sighed,"Yeah I'll be out there in 10 minutes."

I looked over at my phone to see if Wendy texted me. Four new messages from her.

 _10:31 Hey babe sorry I fell asleep a little after you left. Did anyone notice u gone?_

 _10:40 I have a hickey on my neck! I had to put my hair in pigtails so my family wouldn't notice. You probably have one too!_

 _11:15 Ugh Dipper wake up already. I miss my boyfriend and want to talk to him._

 _11:55 I'm going to shower and get ready now. I'll probably go over as soon as I'm done getting ready. My brothers are being a bit annoying._

I replied, "Hey sorry I was dead asleep! I can't wait to see you. I'll be back I have to help clean around the Shack. Come over when you're done getting ready."

I got up, went to the restroom and looked in the mirror, yup I have two hickies. Damn last night was really hot. I can't wait to see her later. I should hurry up and clean so I can get ready. I wash my face, brush my teeth and go grab a shirt and put it around my shoulders, I hope it covers the hickies.

I go outside and see Soos and Stan setting up something. I go over and help put. Grunkle Stan looks over at me, "Kid why don't you have a shirt on? Nevermind don't want to know. Clean up around the yard. Get the lawnmower and cut the grass over there then come finish setting up for the party tonight."

"What's the party for Grunkle Stan?"

He puts his arm around me, "For you and Mabel! It's sort of a late birthday party and a little welcome home party! Everyone is going to come! Get to cleaning kid. Your sister and her friends are helping out too. Soos call Wendy tell her if she can come help us out!"

"Uh Grunkle Stan, Wendy and I were actually going to hang out later."

"Nonsense you two can hang out some other time! Call her and tell her you two can hang out here while helping getting ready."

Grunkle Stan and Soos leave to go probably watch t.v.

I sigh and call Wendy. She answers all happy.

"Hey Wendy slight change of plans.."

 _"Uh oh what happened?"_

"I guess my Grunkle Stan is throwing Mabel and I a late birthday party and a welcome home party, he has me setting things up and asked if you can come over and help out. I told him we had plans later but he said to just come hang out while we set everything up."

She laughed a bit, _"Of course I'll go help you out. I'm going to bring some extra clothes for tonight then okay? I"ll head over in 20 minutes. You owe me a date Dipper Pines."_

I laughed, "Yeah I do and you'll get one soon. Now go finish getting ready and be careful coming over here. Bye I'll see you in a bit."

" _Bye babe."_

I finished setting up the banners Soos and Stan were putting up. Took me awhile but I finished the banners. I walk over to the front of the Shack to see what Mabel was doing and she was just sitting there with Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica. I sort of forgot Pacifica became their friend over the years.

I throw my shirt at Mabel to get her attention. All the girls were looking at me.

"Mabel, Grunkle Stan said you and your friends were going to help. Can you at least set up the tables?"

Her friends kept staring at me in a weird way. I just ignored them.

"Fine give us a minute we will help out. Where were you last night? I heard you sneaking out."

Before I could say anything Wendy walked up punched my arm.

"Hey dude so what do we need to do? Hey Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica."

Mabel looked us a bit weird, "You snuck out to go see her huh? Why didn't you-Oh my gosh do you two have hickies on your necks?!"

Candy and Grenda both laughed and said, "Oooo"

I covered my neck with my hand, while Wendy moved her hair to cover hers.

Pacifica looked a bit sad but tried to laugh it off with her friends.

Wendy blushed a bit, "Uh I'm going to go to the restroom."

Mabel just laughed, "You two gave each other those!? How come you didn't tell me!"

I just rolled my eyes, "Fine we did but don't tell Grunkle Stan. And don't bug Wendy about it either! Just come help getting this stuff ready!"

Wendy's POV

Damn it. I should put my hair back into pigtails. I'm glad I brought my makeup bag. I'll cover it up later for the party. I'll cover up Dipper's too, even if he doesn't like the idea of a little make up. I splashed water on my face and headed back outside.

I see Dipper trying to start the lawnmower. I was going to walk over to him, but Grenda spoke up. "Ooo girl are you going to give us details or what!?"

Mabel agreed and squinted her eyes at me, "Yeah what did you and my brother do last night hmmm? Wait don't give me too much details!"

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing happened just hung out watched movies that's all."

The girls looked at me, knowing that's not all that went down.

"Fine. We watched a movie halfway through it we fell asleep. Woke up around 5 and told each other we liked each other, made out, a lot. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and we were suppose to go out on a date later today, but we canceled because of the party."

Pacifican looked annoyed and sounded annoyed, "So that's why he didn't text me back this morning?"

I smiled, "No he was busy making out with me."

She rolled her eyes. Mabel changed the mood again, "So you're coming to the party right?"

"Yeah I brought some extra clothes to change into for tonight. Hey I'm going to go help Dipper start that. See you girls later."

I walked over to Dipper he was cursing at the lawnmower. It was still hot hearing him cus like that.

"Hey hot stuff need some help with that."

He looked up at me and laughed, "Yeah I do but I think this stupid thing is broken."

"Move over let me have a look at that."

I bent over and started looking around at what was wrong. It didn't have any gas in it. I wonder if he looked in there.

I turned my head and caught him staring at my ass.

"Dipper you have a little drool coming out."

He wiped his mouth and laughed, "Sorry that noticeable huh?"

I laughed "Very noticeable babe. Did you even check to see if there was any gas in this thing? Because there isn't any."

From the look on his face I'm guessing he didn't.

"Dipper go find some gas for this. Oh and before I forget I told your sister and her friends what happened last night. They would've found out sooner or later."

He was about to walk away, "Wait you did what?! You told them like everything that we did?"

I shook my head, "Ew no that's your sister! I'm not going to tell her I gave you a blowjob before you left. I just told her you came over, we fell asleep during a movie, woke up ended up telling each other how we felt and made out. Then you asked me out and how we canceled our date for the party."

He looked relief, "Oh fuck, Wendy you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm not stupid babe. Also your little ex over there was being all jealous."

He just shrugged, "She doesn't matter to me anymore. She's just Mabel's friend. I'll be back I think I know where some gas is at. Can you go ask Stan what you should help out doing?"

"Yeah I'll go ask him."

I went to go find Stan, him and Soos were watching t.v.

"Hey Stan what did you want me to help around with?"

Soos waved at me, I waved back. Stan looked up at me, "Yeah can you help bake the birthday cake? You make a good cake!"

"Yeah sure, just one cake or?"

"Yeah just make one rectangle cake! It will just be for us after the party. I think a lot of people are coming. Soos and I are going to go into town in a bit to go get the porta potties, I don't want people using the restroom in the house. Once you're done with the cake, see if the girls or Dipper needs help."

"Okie dokie Stan."

A couple hours later, I finished the cake and was putting the finishing touches on it. I felt arms wrap around me and someone kiss my cheek. I turn to see Dipper trying to put his finger in the cake. I slap his hand.

"Not yet babe. This is for later."

He kissed my cheek again, "Aw okay. It looks really good though." He then kissed my neck, "You look really good too."

I started laughing,"Stop baby not right here. Are you finished helping out? Does anyone need help?"

He rest his head on my shoulder, "I'm done and in need of a shower. No I think the girls, Stan and Soos got it. Do you want to come wait in my room till I'm done with my shower?"

"Yeah I'll wait in there for you. What time does the party start?"

He let go of me, "I think in two hours? I should hurry up and shower the girls need to get ready too. My room is upstairs last door on the right."

"Okay hurry up, don't keep me waiting."

He left, and I finished the icing on the cake. Put it in the pink box and put it in the fridge. I went into the living to get my bag of extra clothes. I should probably get ready while Dipper is in the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper's POV

I got out the shower pretty quick. Shit I forgot my clothes in my room. I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my waist. I popped my head out the door to see if anyone was in the hallway. I went into my room quickly as I can. When I locked the door and turned around I seen Wendy in her bra and underwear. I couldn't help but stare. It was red and black laced matching bra and panties. She looked so damn hot.

She waved her hand in front of my face, "hello? anyone one home?" I didn't realize how close she had gotten. He placed her hands on my chest and kissed. "Do you like what you see? I picked this out for you."

I smiled, "I love it." I put my hands on her ass and slapped it. She bit my lip. I picked her up, as I did my towel fell off.

"Uh my towel fell off. Let me put it back on."

She whispered in my ear, "Don't start getting shy on me now." she nibbled on my earlobe.

We started making out and I started walking us to my bed. I laid her down and started to unhook her bra.

Before I took it off I looked at her, "Baby are you sure you want to do this. I mean how far do you want me to go? I don't want to do anything you're not ready for."

She kissed my nose, "Thank you for caring baby, but I'm ready. I want you inside of me. I want you to be my first, even if I'm not yours."

"You are my first. Are you sure?"

She nodded and started kissing me again, "Let's do this before the party starts."

I took her bra off and started leaving a trail of kisses to her breast. I licked around her nipple while my hand started gently touching her other breast. I flicked my tongue on her nipple. They were so hard. I started to gently suck and nibble on it. She was pulling my hair and moaning. Hearing her moan like that made me want her right then and there. But I wanted our first time to be special and to last. So I switched off boobs and started to suck and nibble on the other while I played with the other.

I started to leave another trail of kisses to her panties. I rubbed a finger on the outside of her panties and felt her soaking through them. I hooked my fingers in and slowly took them off of her. I opened her legs and kneeled in between them. I was taking in her fully naked.

"Fuck baby you are so damn beautiful and perfect." As I said that my hand moved up her thigh, up her stomach, up her breast, to her lips. I traced her bottom lip with my thumb and kissed her.

As I was pulling away from her mouth she whispered, "I want you babe. Please fuck me."

I positioned myself at her very wet entrance. I rubbed my manhood up and down her womanhood. She moaned a bit loud, but I really didn't care who heard.

I slowly started putting myself in, she bit my shoulder and dug her nails into my back. As soon as I was all the way in I stopped.

"Do you need a minute baby?"

She nodded and a tear came down. I started to get worried. I wiped it away and cupped her face. "Baby are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled and put her hand on top of mine, "Yes Dipper I'm fine it just hurt is all. Just give me a minute to adjust okay?"

After awhile he she nodded, "Okay I'm ready now."

So I started to kiss her neck and slowly thrust in and out of her. Her fingers tangled into my hair and she moaned into my ear. I loved hearing her moan it drove me crazy.

She moaned, "Go a bit faster and a bit harder baby."

I got up and pulled out, she looked at me and mad.

"Wait baby. I'm just moving us into a different position okay?"

I got her to bed over my bed and I slid myself into hard. She moaned loud. I covered her mouth and started thrusting into her hard. One hand covered her loud moans, while the other hand played with her breast.

I started to slow my thrusts, and move my hand away. I put my hands on her hips and she looked back at me, "Spank me baby."

I did what I was told and hand one hand on her hip, while I spanked her hand with the other. I kept spanking her till I left my hand print on her ass.

She looked back at me again, "Lay down I want to try something."

I laid down and she straddled herself on top of me. She slowly put my member inside of her and moaned very sexy while she did. Once she was fully on my member. She started to ride me.

I couldn't help myself anymore so I grabbed her hips and started thrusting upwards into her. Everytime I thrusted into her, her breast would bounce up and down. Fuck they were so perfect. Perfect size too, about a high C cup.

I stop thrusting and laid her down, without taking myself out of her. I held onto her hips and thrusted hard and fast.

She tried to moan my name, "Di-Dip, don't stop. I'm so close."

I kept going hard and fast and soon her climaxed. I kept thrusting hard and fast, soon she started shaking and kept moaning loud. Soon after I came inside of her. I moaned and groaned a bit. I started to thrust slowly. Once I stopped I slowly took myself out of her, our juices were both leaking out of her.

I laid down next to her. We were both catching our breathe.

She looked over at me, "My first was perfect baby." She kissed my cheek and rested her head on my chest.

"Yeah my first was perfect too. Our first time was amazing babe." I placed my arm around her waist.

"I hope no one heard us." We looked at each other and laughed.

She looked over at the time, "Shit lets hurry up and get ready the party is going to start in half an hour."

We got up and cleaned ourselves off. And started getting changed. Wendy sat in front of my mirror and started to fix her hair up and put her makeup on. I was already finished getting ready, so I decided to sit and watch her.

I seen her giving me glances in the mirror and smiling at me," You know I'm going to have to put a bit of makeup on you to cover those hickies. I have to put some on me too. My family is most likely coming, and my dad is coming back tonight so he might show up. I'm going to tell him that we are dating okay?"

"Yeah that's okay, I just hope your dad doesn't kill me or anything." She turned around started putting makeup on my neck. "Don't worry my family kind of likes you. My dad always told me once you were old enough I should make my move on you. My brother found out I had a crush on you, and ended up telling my family."

I laughed, "Okay I'm safe then." She finished putting makeup on me, 'Okay take a look, tell me if you can see it."

I looked in the mirror and didn't really see anything. Damn she's good. I looked at her in the mirror, "so are you just going to wear your bra and underwear to the party or what?"

She slapped my arm, "No I need to put my dress and heels on." She took out her dress it was a simple strapped black dress. It reached down to above her knees and wasn't too tight or too loose. It fit her body so perfect. She put on a pair of black heels. She turned her back to me, "Zip me up"

I zipped her up and kissed her neck. "You look so beautiful babe."

She blushed, "Thank you handsome, you don't look so bad yourself. You should leave your sleeves up though. Here let me help." She started to roll up my button up sleeves halfway.

"There much better. Damn my boyfriend is hot." She winked as she said that. She smiled, "Okay before I put my lipstick on give me a kiss."

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her for a good minute till Mabel knocked on the door. Wendy walked over to the mirror to put her lipstick on, and I opened the door.

She looked a bit relieved," Okay good you guys are done having sex and are ready for the party. Good hurry up, people are starting to show up."

Wendy started laughing. She can tell I was embarrassed. She pinched my cheek," Don't be so embarrassed babe, you've heard her before remember." She started laughing again and I slapped her ass.

We walked out downstairs, and Mabel stopped us, "Wait you two look so cute! Let me take a picture of you two!"

She took many pictures of us. We all headed outside to the party.

A lot of people showed up. Wendy looked at me, "Hold my hand, I feel like I'm going to fall in these heels." I laughed a poked her trying to tip her over. She laughed, "Stop it Dipper it's not funny!"

I held her hand we danced, talked with people from the town, they welcomed us back.

We danced some more, took a break and started eating snacks. I held the plate and drink while she fed me. Her dad, Manly Dan, approached us.

She smiled so big and her dad hugged her, "Hey baby girl I missed you! I'm sorry I wasn't home yesterday to help you move back in."

She took the drink out of my hand and put the plate down, "It's okay dad I didn't have much stuff anyways. So before I forget. Dad, Dipper and I are starting to date now. I just wanted to let you know before one of the boys ends up telling you."

Her dad's face turned serious. I gulped really loudly. He smiled and stuck his hand out, "About damn time. Welcome home kid." I shook his hand. He patted my back, "That's a firm shake there, I like that. You kids have a fun night. Don't come home so late. "

He left and Wendy kissed me. "That went a lot more better than I expected."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: If anyone of you would like me to continue the story, please feel free to let me know and I'll continue it!

It has been a couple of months since Wendy and I started dating. Grunkle Stan even agreed to her moving in with us. We share my room together and I don't mind. I get to go to sleep with her every night, even though she takes most of the blankets while we sleep.

We always leave to school together, and come back together. We don't have any classes together, but we hang out and help each with homework. We still work around the Shack when we aren't at school to earn a little extra money.

Life is so good to me. It was Sunday and Mabel was working at the Shack with Soos. Wendy was hanging out with them. I needed to study for a test I had coming up, so I was in my room in study mode.

An hour into studying and Wendy comes in. I look up in the mirror and watch her lock the door and come towards me.

She spins my chair around so I'm facing her, and sits in my lap. She wraps her arms around me, "I think you need a little break from studying." She starts to unbutton my shirt, and slides it off my shoulders. I don't answer her, I press my lips against her sweet soft lips.

I lightly press my tongue against her lips asking for permission. She grants it. At first it started off as us making out with passion, then it turned rough. She pulled my hair, and started to kiss my neck. I pulled her hair and made her moan.

She started to grind against me. She knew that made me hard.

I took her shirt off and her bra off in swift and quick movements. We began to make out again as she continued you grind against my now hard member, I began to caress her amazing breast. She moaned into my mouth every time I played with her nipples.

I stopped and slapped her ass hard, causing her to moan again.

She stands and strips her pants and underwear off. She undoes my belt. I help take my pants and boxers off.

She kneels in front of me and grabs my hard member. She slowly licks up and down my shaft once. She looks at me while she puts my member between her breast. I start to move my hips while she rubbed my member with her boobs.

I moan, "Fuck that feels so good."

She goes a bit fast, then stops. She then takes me in her mouth. She tries to fit me all in her mouth, but couldn't. She starts to suck and move her head up and down. I grab her by her hair and start bucking my hips up. I start to fuck her mouth. I go fast but not too fast, I'm moving myself in and out of her mouth.

"I think I'm going to-"

And I finish inside her mouth. She swallows all of it. She licks my tip and moves her hand up and down my shaft making sure I released everything.

She gets up and walks over to the bed and lays down. She opens her legs, showing me her very wet womanhood. I smirk and look at her, waiting for her to call me over.

She looks at me, "Are you going to stare at it all day or are you going to fuck me?"

I walk over and put my very still hard member inside her hard.

She moans loud. I kiss her cheek and whispered, "You like when I do that?"

And thrust hard into her again, she moans loud right into my ear, "Yeah baby I like it. Keep going."

I pull myself out, "What is the magic word babe?"

She whimpers, "Please baby."

I thrust hard back into her again.

I grab her hips and start going harder and faster.

I start to play with her breast while I'm fucking her.

I lean down and start sucking and nibbling at her nipples.

Her moans become more louder. She tries to grab my hair, but I grab her wrists and put them above her head. I pick my head up and look her face reactions while I'm thrusting hard and fast into her.

I smiled, "Even with your sex faces, you still look so beautiful." I let go of her hands and cup her face to kiss her, my thrusts start to get hard and slow.

She was smiling so big, "I love you Dipper."

I kissed her lips gently, "I love you too Wendy."

She propped herself on her elbows and placed one hand on my chest sort of pushing me, I was taking that as for me to move.

I pull out of her and stand up. She stands up and wraps her arms around me and kiss me hard. I pick her up and push her into one of the walls.

I start to pick up the pace of my thrusts again. She is looking into my eyes, her lips barely touching mine. She is moaning into my mouth. I go faster and harder. I can feel her getting tighter around me.

She moans, "Dipper keep going."

I keep my fast and hard pace up. She puts her head in my neck, her nails digging into my back. I feel her shaking and real tight against me.

She moans into my ear, "Finish inside me baby."

I moan, "almost there baby."

And soon I release my seed into her. I keep thrusting till I released all of it.

I don't pull out, I rest my head on her shoulder. We are both catching our breath.

I kiss her shoulder, "I love you so much."

She moves her head so she can look at me, "I love you so much too."

I bring her back to the bed and slowly pull myself out of her. As I'm pulling out, our juices spill out.

She smirks at me, "Don't worry we will have another round of sex in a bit. I just need a minute. Dude come lay with me."

I laid next to her and she laid on top of me. "I love when we lay together naked after sex. I feel so comfortable with you."

I kissed her forehead, "I love it too babe. I'm happy you do. I do too."

She sits up and puts a blanket over us. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head. Before I know it, she fell asleep in my arms.

She always does this, and I love it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: If any of you have suggestions or what you would like to see where the story goes, feel free to tell me! I'm always open to suggestions!

Dipper POV

Grunkle Stan had decided to take us camping for the weekend. Mabel invited all her friends even Pacifica. I was a bit bummed out that Wendy couldn't come with us, she had to work on some project with her partner. I really didn't like her partner for the project, he likes to flirt with her, she would flirt back a little. I would be nosy and read her texts to this guy. It feels like she is cheating on me. I never mentioned it to her just yet, I think I am once I'm back from the camping trip.

We loaded up the R.V and Grunkle Stan comes out of the r.v, "Alright everyone get in! We are leaving in a couple minutes!"

Wendy was on her phone smiling, I sighed and started walking to the r.v. She ran up and grabbed my arm, "Hey are you going to leave and not tell me bye?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed,"You seemed busy on your phone, I didn't want to bother you."

She hugged me, "I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry if you feel like I've been distant, and I know you've been looking through my phone. I just want to tell you now, there's nothing to worry about with that guy. I flirt with him as a joke. It gets him to do the work for the project. I'm sorry Dipper, I love you. "

I felt a bit relieved, "Okay babe I trust you. I'm sorry for being pretty dumb. I love you too."

We hugged and kissed. Grunkle Stan yells, "Hey kid let's go. Hurry up!"

She kissed my cheek and we waved bye. I sat on the couch and started reading a comic. Stan was driving with Soos in the passenger seat, Mabel and Grenda on one side of the table, while Candy and Pacifica on the other side.

The girls were throwing popcorn at me to get my attention, finally I got fed up and sat up. "What do you girls want?!"

They laughed and Mabel said," Hey want to play monopoly with us?"

"Yeah sure, I want to be the car though!"

After two hours we got to the camping grounds and Candy was beating us all on monopoly.

We all got out the R.V and started stretching.

We all started to set up our tents, except Pacifica.

"Hey Pacifica why aren't you setting up your tent?"

She put her hands in her pocket and kicked a rock,"I uh forgot to bring a tent."

I looked over at the girls, "Hey do any of you girls have room for Pacifica to sleep with you?"

They all shook their head, Mabel stood up, "Dipper let her sleep with you, your tent is the biggest one!"

I sighed, "Yeah I guess you can."

Soos walked over, "Hey dudes lets head over to the lake!"

We all head over to the lake and they all head in, except Stan and I.

I sit on my towel and text Wendy.

Hey I'm here at the camping area. I set up my tent, but Pacifica forgot to bring a tent so she might share a tent with me. Or I'll sleep on the couch in the R.V.

She doesn't reply right away. I found that a bit weird, usually she replies quickly.

I just brushed off and jumped into the lake and started messing around Soos and the girls.

We hung out there for a couple of hours and headed back to the campsite. Still no text from Wendy.

I decided to text her again.

Hey where are you?

She replied. Finally.

 _Hey sorry I went to go see my dad. So you two are going to be sleeping together then?_

I was just worried sorry. We are sleeping in the same tent, I might sleep in the R.V.

 _Ok. Gotta go, I have to shower._

Uh okay then? Bye?

She didn't reply.

I think she was mad at me. I sat at the campfire and put my hands on my face. Mabel sat next to me, "What's wrong bro bro?"

I sighed, " First I thought Wendy was flirting with the guy she's partnered with for school, she then told me she's not. Then when we got to the lake I texted her, she didn't text me back until a couple minutes ago, and then told her about Pacifica sleeping in my tent. I think she is mad about that. Maybe I should sleep in the R.V."

She got a stick and put a marshmallow on it and put it near the fire. "Dipper what if she just said that? I seen her around school with that guy, she lets him put his arm around her and she blushes a lot around him. I'm not trying to cause troubles between you two but I thought you should know that. Nothing is going to happen if you sleep in the same tent. She doesn't like you like that anymore, you two will be sleeping in your own sleeping bags. It's just for a night remember?"

I smiled and started roasting a marshmallow, "It's a camping trip, I should be having fun, not worrying about stuff like this."

She laughed, "That's the way to go Dipper! The girls and I were planning on drinking tonight, Pacifica took some of her parents alcohol, you want in?"

"Yeah I want in, lets have some fun!"

Once Stan and Soos fell asleep around 11, we started drinking. I stopped drinking around 12 and went inside my tent. My drunk self decided it was a good idea to drunk text Wendy.

Hey why did you lie to me earlier? I know you let him touch you and you blush and smile whenever he texts you. Some project huh? Do you like him? Are you cheating on me?

She calls me.

 _"Dipper are you a fucking idiot? Why are you texting me so late? Why the hell would you think that?"_

I hiccuped, "Someone told me they've seen you with his arm around you, and how you blush whenever you two are talking. Whenever he texts you, you stop pay attention to me and you turn your attention to your phone and start smiling a lot, you even blush. Where were you earlier?"

 _"Dipper are you drunk right now? Okay I lied, I was with him earlier. We went to go eat and talk about the project. Don't worry it is due next week and class is over that week too. So you don't have to worry about me ever seeing him again."_

"It doesn't matter if I'm drunk or not. You lied to me. Why did you lie to me? Do you like him Wendy?"

 _"Because I knew you'd react this way! I think he is a bit cute, but not as cute as you. It is just a tiny crush on him Dipper and nothing more. I'm tired and was sleeping. We can talk more about this when you come back home. I'm going back to sleep now okay?"_

"Fine whatever I believe you. We are going to talk about this when I'm home. Don't lie to me anymore, please? Goodnight."

 _"I'm sorry I lied. Goodnight baby, I love you. No more drinking for the night okay? I can't wait till you get home. Bye."_

"Bye I love you too."

She hung up.

I went back outside of my tent to hang out with the girls again and took a couple more shots.

It was about one and I was feeling really drunk. We all decided to call it a night.

Pacifica and I went into my tent and she kept falling over trying to set up her sleeping bag.

I was watching her and laughing. I was all wrapped up in my sleeping bag just laughing.

She got it set up and sat up in her bag. "Dip-Dipper you're an ass."

I stopped laughing and started drifting off into my sleep. As I closed my eyes to sleep, I felt her lips press onto mine. I opened my eyes and just stared at her, I didn't move.

She finally opened her eyes, and pulled back embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I'm drunk and your lips look really kissable. I couldn't miss that opportunity to kiss them."

I just was looking at her, "It's fine. Goodnight"

I turned away from her and stayed still. I heard her sigh and get into her bag and turn off the lantern.

Damn it, how am I going to tell Wendy this. She is going to hate me.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to my phone going off many times. I checked my phone and 5 new messages from Wendy. The brightness from my phone made my head hurt like hell. Damn hangover.

 _9:21 Good Morning Dipper!_

 _9:23 I can't wait till you get home later!_

 _10:01 I haven't been feeling so good lately, I don't know if you noticed._

 _10:54 I just threw up twice. Come home already and take care of me._

It was almost 11, damn I slept a lot. I texted her back.

"Hey just woke up. How are you feeling? Should I take you to the doctors when I get back? Try and rest babe, I'll be home by 5."

 _I'm going to try and get some sleep, see you when you get home._

I sat up and looked over, Pacifica was still asleep and drooling. She kind of looks cute like that. I started staring at her, then realized what had happened last night. Damn it.

I hope Wendy doesn't hate me, or leaves me.

I rubbed my eyes and got out of the tent.

I was greeted by Stan, Soos, and the girls, they were having breakfast.

Mabel looked up, "Wake up Pacifica before we eat her food!"

I rolled my eyes and went back inside my tent.

I sat next to Pacifica and just started at her for a bit. She looked really cute without makeup.

I shook my head, why am I even thinking of this girl. I'm in a happy relationship with Wendy.

I slightly shook Pacifica, hoping that would wake her but nope. It made things worse, she grabbed onto my hand.

I used my free had to shake her again, a bit more harder this time.

She started to wake up, she still held onto my hand. She yawned and realized she was holding my hand and I was sitting right next to her.

She quickly let go of my hand and sat up, "Dipper what are you doing?"

"Mabel said to come wake you or else they would eat your breakfast. Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

She laughed nervously, "Sorry for holding onto your hand."

She sat a bit closer to me, "Damn my head hurts a lot. I drank a bit too much last night."

We both know that was a lie. She wasn't that drunk.

"Pacifica why did you kiss me last night?"

She closed her eyes and spoke softly," I just wanted to kiss you. I miss you Dipper. I get jealous knowing you love someone other than me. You seem happy, but lately you've been looking sad. I just wanted to see if it would spark anything between us."

I didn't know what to say to her. So I just stood quiet. Should I tell Wendy what she just said? No that would only cause more trouble.

She leaned forward and kissed me. again.

Her lips felt really soft and she smelled so nice. I didn't move her away from me. I felt her tongue press onto my lips, I knew she wanted in.

I slightly moved my head back. She knew what it meant and moved away from me. "I'm sorry again Dipper."

Then she left the tent. Damn Wendy is going to be so damn mad at me.

We ate breakfast, went out to the lake for a bit, ate lunch and left, we were 10 minutes away.

I decided to tell Wendy I was close by, so I called her.

She answered.

 _Can I call you back I'm a bit busy._

She sounded a bit out of breath and her voice sounded shaky _._

What are you doing? I thought you were resting.

She didn't say anything.

Wendy is there someone with you?

She started crying.

 _Dipper I'm so sorry. I wanted to finish the project so I asked my partner to come over and we ended up making out. I'm so sorry. I just kept thinking of you the whole, wishing it was you. I'm such a horrible girlfriend._

I felt heartbroken and mad. I stood quiet for a bit.

 _Dipper say something please._

We can talk about this when I'm home. Bye.

I hung up. I hope he is still there so I can punch his damn face in.

A couple minutes later we pull up to the Mystery Shack, and I see his car parked there.

I walk quickly into the house and see him hugging her on the couch.

"You son of a bitch" I grab him by his shirt and punch him as hard as I can. He falls to the ground. Wendy stands in front of me crying hard, "Dipper I'm so sorry please stop, he isn't worth it."

I picked him up by his shirt and push him out the door, he falls. I bend down next to him and punch him again. I whisper very angrily, "If you ever come near or talk or even look at my girlfriend again, I'll beat you till you're black and blue. Do you understand me?"

He looked a bit scared but he shook his head. He ran off into his car and took off quick.

Stan yelled at me, "Kid what the hell was that about?!" Soos and the girls all ran over to me. Wendy came outside and she was crying harder.

I looked over at Stan, "Nothing."

I started walking back to the house, and stopped in front of Wendy, "Let's go."

I walked in the house and she followed. I opened the door to our room and let her walk in first. I slammed the door after myself.

I started pacing back and fourth in the room, "What the fuck Wendy! You tell me you don't like him or flirt with him then you invite him over to my fucking house and make out with him!"

She wiped her tears, "Please calm down. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. Please just sit down so we can talk about this."

I stopped walking back and fourth, I took a deep breath and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so mad, I was just mad and jealous. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be getting so mad anyways. Something happened last night and this morning with Pacifica."

She put her face in her hands and started crying more, "don't tell me you fucked her."

"What! No! Nothing like that! She kissed me last night and again in the morning. I didn't kiss her back. I'm sorry"

I got off the bed and kneeled in front of her and gently moved her hands away. I wiped away her tears and cupped her face, "Baby I'm so sorry for acting like an ass. And for letting her kiss me. I could've avoided it by sleeping in the R.V. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

She took a deep breath, "I should be the one asking for your forgiveness, I cheated on you. I'm sorry Dipper, I know I hurt you. I understand if you hate me. I would hate me too. I just hope you can forgive me one day."

I kissed her forehead," It did hurt hearing that, but I hurt you too just now. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. No matter what, I could never hate you. We both made mistakes and we were there for each other. We talked it out and are both asking for forgiveness. I forgive you Wendy, I'll always be forgiving to you. I love you."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held on tight to her, like I would never see her again.

She moved back slightly, still crying she said, "You always know just what to say. I forgive you Dipper. I will always be forgiving to you too. I love you so much."

She kissed me. I didn't care if I tasted her tears on her lips. I kissed her back.

She stopped, "Can you get me some water? I have to go wash my face."

I kissed her cheek, "Yeah baby I'll bring you some water. How are you feeling?"

She sniffled, "I'm feeling a sluggish, can we take a nap? I want to fall asleep in your arms."

I smiled, "Yeah baby we can take a nap."

I walked downstairs to the kitchen, while she went into the restroom.

I opened the fridge and took two water bottles out. Stan, Soos, and the girls were sitting in the living room watching me.

"Why are you guys staring at me?"

Mabel was the one to speak, "What the hell was all that about! Did you guys fight because of what happened with Pacifica? Or Did that guy do something with Wendy!"

I sighed, and rubbed my temples, damn headache.

Before I could answer them Wendy spoke up she was leaning against the doorway, "I kissed that guy and told Dipper, Dipper punched the hell out of the guy, threatened him, he yelled at me, then he calmed down and told me what happened between Pacifica and him, I cried. We ended up forgiving each other. Now you are all caught up."

I walked over to her and handed her a water bottle. Nobody said anything.

I looked over at her, "We should go nap now, my head and my hand hurt like hell."

She picked up my hand and started looking at it. It was bruised and a bit bloodied.

Stan looked over at it and patted my back, "Damn kid you really hit him good huh! Way to go kid! I'm proud of ya!"

We all laughed. Wendy looked up at me, "You did look kind of hot punching him. We should clean your hand up, I don't want it getting infected."

We started to walk towards the stairs but Wendy went back to the doorway, "Oh and before I forget, Pacifica if you ever kiss my boyfriend again, there will be hell to pay. He's mine so stay away from him."

She walked past me upstairs looking a bit jealous. She looked hot jealous.

She cleans my hand quickly and we go back into our room.

She starts taking her clothes off to change into her pjs, still looking jealous. Before she can put her clothes on, I wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck.

"You know when you look jealous, you look adorable but hot at the same time."

She laughed a bit, "Good." She turns around and wraps her arm around my neck. She presses her lips against mine hard. We soon begin making out.

I pick her up and lay her down on our bed. I begin to kiss and suck on her neck. She is taking off my shirt. After my shirt was off, her bra went off and my mouth quickly went to pleasuring her beautiful breast.

Her hands began to unbuckle my pants. I stopped play with her breast to take my pants off. She looked down at my boxers and smirked when she saw how hard I was.

I went back to pleasuring her breast. One hand playing with her left boob, my mouth playing with the right, and my other free hand was rubbing her outside of her underwear.

Fuck hearing her moan the way she did got me more hard. I loved hearing her beautiful moan.

I stopped what I was doing and sat up. I slide off her underwear very slowly. I looked up and down her body. She was so perfect.

She slapped my chest, "Now isn't the time to do this. I want you inside of my right now."

She went for my boxers and pulled them down making my hard self free. She grabbed it and started moving her hands up and down. I watched her work my shaft. She put her hand on my chest and pushed me back, indicating for me to sit back.

I sat back and let her work on my hard self. I had a bit of pre cum coming out and she licked my tip very slowly.

I put my head back and moaned from how fucking amazing that felt.

She kept her eyes on me the whole time, she was licking up and down my hard self.

I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and bended her over the bed and slapped her ass.

She moaned, and looked back at me, "Fuck me Dipper now."

She didn't have to ask my twice. I slam myself into her wet entrance.

She grabbed onto the sheets and placed her face into them. She was moaning into them.

Her hips began to move with my thrusts. I started my thrusts slow, then picked up the pace quickly.

I pulled out and turned her around. I scooted her to the edge of the bed and opened her legs up.

I kneeled down and started to slowly lick her clit. Her hands tangled into my hair. She moaned, "Oh Dipper that feels good." after I started to lick more on her clit. I continued licking at her sensitive nub, and slowly put a finger into her wet entrance. She covered her mouth and moaned into her mouth. Fuck I love when she does that.

I slowly put another finger in, and began to take them in and out of her. I Started pleasuring her with my fingers and tongue. I felt her getting tight around my fingers, she was coming.

She was gripping onto the sheets and riding out her climax. I slowly take my fingers out of her and kiss her.

I was about to lick her juices off of my fingers, but she grabbed my hand and started to suck on my fingers. She was cleaning her own juices off my fingers.

Something about that just turned me on more. I shoved my throbbing member into her tight self.

She gripped onto my shoulders as I started thrusting hard and fast.

I moaned into her ear, "Damn baby you feel so tight."

She was digging her nails into my back and biting onto my shoulder. He legs began to shake, she was coming again.

I picked my head up a bit so I can look at her. She kissed me and moaned into my mouth. I loved watching her faces during sex. She looks so hot and so beautiful.

She has her arm around my neck and the other on my shoulder.

I was thrusting as hard and as fast as I can. I felt myself getting close. I moaned her name, "Wen-Wendy" as I released myself into her.

We both were riding out our climaxes. She kissed my lips, "I love feeling you cum inside me."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. I slowly pulled myself out of her, our juices spill out a bit, and myself is covered in both of juices. I lay next to her.

She gets up and starts licking my member clean. She then decided to suck on my tip and stroke my member again. She took as much as she can in her mouth and began bobbing her head back and fourth. I held her hair back so I could watch her. It wasn't long till I came. She took me out of her mouth and swallowed what was in her mouth, she licked her lips very slowly, knowing I was watching her. She was stroking my hard self and making an o face trying to catch the rest of my cum in her mouth. She swallowed that, and laid down next to me. We were both out of breath.

She turn her body towards me, placed her head on my shoulder, and her arm over my chest. "That was amazing make up sex."

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist, "Yeah it was. We should try to nap or get some sleep."

She kissed my lips, "I love you baby."

I kissed her nose, "I love you too babe."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had some health issues and I'm currently doing much better now. So enjoy the new chapter! Tell me if you guys and gals are liking the story so far! I will try to update more often!

I had a review asking for details about a certain part, so I fixed that part up! Enjoy!

Dipper POV

It was the first day of summer, so I decided to go off and see if I could find anything interesting in the woods of Gravity Falls. After a couple of hours of wandering and fighting off the gnomes, I decided to sit and relax for a bit. It started to get cloudy real quick, that wasn't a good sign. Thunder and lightning started occurring with heavy rain. A bright yellow flash stuck down in front of me. I covered my face from the flash, a glowing light was in front of me. I slowly put my hands down to see what it was. I grew angry at the figure in front of me.

It was Bill.

I clenched my fists, "What the hell do you want!?"

He laughs, "Well hi there to you to old friend! I'll get right to the point, I have a little offer for you! Sort of like an exchange!"

"My answer is no!"

He laughs again and comes closer, I take a step back, "I think you want to change that answer when you see what I have for you!" He snaps his fingers and he is showing me a picture of Wendy and Mabel beaten and tied up.

Before I could start yelling at him, "Dipper if you let me take control of your body for two hours, I'll set them both free. Don't worry I do mean two hours this time! So what do you say?"

"How do I know I could trust you?"

He appeared next to me, "I'll set something to automatically take me out of your body and put you back in control of your body when the two hours are done okay? Here look!"

A clock appeared and it was set at two hours.

I put my head down and sighed, "Okay but tell me where Mabel and Wendy are first!"

He snapped his fingers, "They are now at the Mystery Shack! Now let's do this."

Within a moment Bill was in control of my body. I was stuck inside my mind, he was inside me too. It was really weird and creepy how this was happening, it was like we were one but he had control of everything. All I could do is talk to him and see what he does.

He starts digging around my backpack, "Bill the journals aren't in there. I have them somewhere safe. I had my Great Uncle Ford hide them, so I don't even know where they are at."

"Damn it Dipper! Fine I guess I'll have to go screw up your life instead."

He started running towards the shack. He comes into the house, drenched from the rain. He is standing in the doorway of the living room, and everyone is there. Mabel and her friends, even Pacifica, Soos, Stan, and Wendy.

Wendy gets up from the table and hurries over to him. "Oh my gosh Dipper you're soaked! I told you not to go out there today! You're going to get sick. Come on babe let's go get you changed into some nice warm clothes."

She grabs his hand, and he pulls away, "No way redhead! I don't want to be anywhere near you, you make me sick!"

She gave him a confused look. I start yelling at Bill, "Shut up Bill! Leave her alone!"

He smiles, "You sure have been putting some weight on huh! Geez I can do better than this!"

Everyone was looking at Bill, well us. She started crying, "Dipper what the hell is wrong with you! Why are you acting like such an asshole?"

"Woah! Who's the hot blonde over there!" He was looking at Pacifica.

She slapped him hard right across the face, he laughs "Aw come on you have to do better than that."

She was going to punch us right in the face, but Mabel came and slapped us.

We fell back and looked up at her, "Dipper stop acting like a asshole! Get out of here! Leave her alone!"

He rolled his eyes, "I'll be back later then." I start yelling at Bill, "What the fuck are you doing! You leave them out of this! You tricked me too! They were never in any danger!"

He laughed, "Finally caught on Dipper? Now shut up."

At least the rain stopped, he walked to edge of the woods, and sat on a log.

He was just sitting there quiet not saying anything or doing anything. What the hell was he going to do. After awhile Pacifica comes outside, and starts walking towards her car.

He smiles and walks over to her, "Hey you're looking really hot today."

She looks around a bit confused, "Uh Dipper what are you doing?"

He stepped closer, "Come on, I know you want me. I can tell from the look in your eyes."

She blushed a lot, "Dipper you shouldn't be talking to me like this. You're with Wendy and she would kill me if she knew this was happening."

He cupped her face, "One kiss won't hurt."

She blushed so much, he kissed her. She didn't stop him either.

"BILL STOP IT NOW!"  
He smiled, "Come on let's go somewhere we can be alone."

They both got into her car and she drove off, she stopped somewhere in the woods and turned off the car.

They both started making out and she sat on his lap.

I kept yelling at him, begging him for him to stop. Of course he didn't.

Wendy will hate me for this, for even falling for his stupid trick and for letting Bill do this horrible things. She probably won't even believe me.

Bill started making out with Pacifica and caressing her breast. She moaned into our mouth. I felt so defeated and so disgusted with myself thanks to Bill.

Bill slowly took her shirt off, Pacifica did his as well. She looks at us a licks her lips, "Dipper can we move this into the back seat? I want to enjoy this."

Bill smiles, "Fuck yeah we can!"

"BILL STOP THIS PLEASE!"

He lays down in the backseat and unbuttons my pants. He unleashes my hard member. She is just looking at it, licking her lips more.

Bill chuckles, "Like what you see?"

She nods and comes closer. She grabs my shaft and starts stroking. Bill looks down at her, "Put that cute mouth to use."

She smirked and licks up and down my shaft. She put my tip in her mouth and I feel her tongue moving around my tip. I feel my hips buck up, shoving more of myself into her mouth.

"Please make this stop."

Bill is moaning, "Put me all in your mouth."

She takes my hard member all the way in her mouth. She begins bobbing her head up and down slowly.

 _I have no control or feel over my body. Please i want this to stop. I only want Wendy to touch my body this way. I only want Wendy._

Soon she takes my member out of her mouth and she strokes it, till Bill finishes all over her face. She looks at him and starts scraping my cum off of her face with her fingers and sucking it off her fingers.

My member is very hard, and Bill wants more. "Clothes off, lay down."

She did exactly what she was told.

 _Please Pacifica if you were truly my friend you would realize that this is wrong and stop this._

She lays down and Bill starts sucking on her neck and leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck.

She runs her hands through my hair and pulls at it, she is moaning, "Dipper Please fuck me. I want you. I need you. I've been saving myself for you. I love you."

He continues his trail of hot kisses onto her breast. He began to suck and flick his tongue at her nipples, she moaned more.

She reached down and started stroking my very hard member.

He grabbed her hands and moved them away from myself, "I want you to fuck you while you're bending over on the hood of your car."

She smiles, "Okay baby whatever you want."

They step outside the car and he turns her around and she places her hands on the hood of her car.

He kisses her neck and shoulder, "Bend over for me."

She bends over. He places myself at her soaking entrance, he puts the tip in and she yelps.

He slaps her ass hard, making her moan. He shoves himself into her in one hard thrust.

She didn't care if she was ready or not she moaned, "Keep going hard and fast."

He grabs onto her shoulders and starts thrusting into her fast and hard.

You can see her juices leaking out of herself, coming down her legs.

She looks over her shoulder, "Cum inside me Dipper. Make me yours."

I got so mad when she said that, I'm only Wendy's and she is only mine. I tried like hell to take control of myself. This needs to stop. I love Wendy. I will fight like hell for this to stop.

After many tries, I was able to stop and pull myself out of her. She looks back at me, "What's wrong baby?"

I didn't say anything I put my clothes back on and started running to the Shack. I called Great Uncle Ford, "Help me Bill has taken over my body, I have control right now and I'm going back to the shack, help me!"

I burst through the door and fall to the floor. Bill yells out loud, "Dipper stop it! Let me go back and fuck that stupid blonde! It felt good!"

Everyone is looking at me again, Wendy gets up ready to hit me, but Mabel grabs her hand, "Wait Bill?!"

He looks over and smiles, "Well look who has finally caught on!"

Great Uncle Ford tackles us down, and puts a helmet on our head, "Get out Bill! You're not welcomed in this house!"

"Stanford Pines, is this how you treat your nephew?"

Ford stands up and presses a button on a remote, and Bill starts yelling and screaming.

Suddenly he is there before us all, "This isn't the last you've seen of me!" And then he was gone.

I laid there on the floor groaning. Great Uncle Ford kneeled down next to me, and took the helmet off. "Hey Dipper you alright? Let's get you some food and something to drink. You need to get your energy back. You need to tell me how this all happened."

Wendy spoke up, "You need to tell me how this happened! And what he was doing with your body!"

Grunkle Ford and Stan helped me up and sat me on a chair at the table.

I sighed, and finished my food and drink. Wendy sat next to me, Mabel across from me, Grunkle Stan and Ford stood next to Mabel.

I told them what happened, and everything Bill had done with my body.

Wendy was crying. I tried to hold her hand but she pulled it away from me. She got up and walked upstairs. I felt really bad, even though I had no control of what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Tell me if you are liking how the storying is going, if you don't give me some ideas on where you would like to see it go!

 **Wendy's POV**

I came into our room and I was just so upset and hurt. I get that he had no control of what he was doing, but how could he be so stupid and fall Bill's tricks.

I laid in bed, and curled up to a pillow and just let it all out. I cried so hard. He cheated on me. Well he had sex with someone else. With Pacifica. What if he enjoyed it? I mean seeing her naked and watching her.

I shook my head to get that image out of my head. I need to tell Dipper what happened earlier when I went out this morning.

I don't think I can tell him now. Not now.

I heard the door open and close. I heard him sigh. I didn't even want to look at him right now.

All I can think of is him being with another woman that isn't me.

It feels like I have been punched in the heart, like it's been ripped out of my chest.

He came closer and sat at the edge of the bed.

It was quiet for awhile, all that can be heard is me crying.

He finally spoke, you can hear the sadness in his soft tender voice, "Wendy I know you're upset and hurt at me, but please know I had no control of what was happening. I wanted it to stop. I only want you and only you, you know that. If you want me to leave you alone then I'll leave you alone."

I took a deep breath, "You can stay. I know you didn't do anything wrong, besides for falling for Bill's tricks, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just being emotional for no reason. I'm sorry for acting like this but understand that I need some time to process that you were with another woman, yes you didn't do it, but your body was touched by her."

I didn't look at him when I spoke to him, I couldn't face him just yet, everytime I look at him I'm picturing him with her.

He stood quiet for a minute, "Yeah I understand, I'll sleep on the couch tonight okay? I'll give you as much time as you need. I love you Wendy."

I held onto the pillow tighter, "Yeah me too Dipper."

I felt him staring at me so I turned around and sat up, our eyes locked onto each other.

He smiled softly, and lifted his hand to wipe away some tears falling down my face. As his hand got closer, I picture him letting his hands roam on _her_ body. I backed away. I know that hurts him when I back away from him, but it hurts me to know someone was pleasing him. What if he did love it and didn't want to tell me.

I looked away, and put his hand back onto his lap. He put his head down, "How was it seeing your family in the morning? How are they? And how did the doctors visit go?"

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on my knee. "It was okay, heh they miss having someone to clean and cook for them. It was uh okay."

You can tell but he forced this smile, "Okay that's good."

It became quiet between us. I hated the silence between us.

"Dipper did you think Pacifica's body was attractive? Tell me the truth. I won't be upset. Did you enjoy seeing her like that? Would you have liked it if you were in control?"

He seemed to tense up a bit, "Yes I did. I did enjoy seeing her like that but I wouldn't have liked it if I were in control. She isn't you. I find you more attractive than her. I enjoying seeing you when we are making love."

I felt the tears begin to fall again, my voice began to get shaky, "Do you still love her? When you two talk as friends, it's not as friends. You two flirt. I'm not stupid and I know you try to hide it from me but I see the way you sneak looks at her or check her out. Sometimes at night when we sleep, you stay up texting her. You even called her name in your sleep a couple of times. If you don't know what you want tell me so I can let you go. I don't want to be stuck here waiting till you decide which one of us you want to be with. I'm not going to be used just so you can get physical loving anytime you want. I want you to tell me truthfully."

He stood up and sat on his chair at his table. He rubbed his eyes, "Okay Wendy you want to hear the truth? Okay, I love you but I'm still confused on if I love her or not. Yeah I flirt but I try to hide it from you so I won't hurt you. But I guess it hurt you even more in the end. I don't know what I want. I know that I love you and that I'm in love with you, but I feel these things for Pacifica that I can't describe yet. What Bill was doing seemed so wrong and I kept thinking of you the whole time and how I wanted it to stop. How I only wanted you and I do mean it. I'm sorry Wendy for hurting you even more by telling you these things. I'm so ashamed of myself."

I stood up and grabbed a bag of my clothes and things, "I'm going to stay with my Dad tonight. I'll come back for the rest of my things once I'm settled in wherever I stay at. We need to take a break. So yeah we are breaking up. Till you figure out what you want. I don't hate you Dipper and I don't want you to think I hate you. No matter how much you hurt me, I'll always love you. But just know I won't ever forgive you for this. For not telling me any of this in the first place. If you did, it wouldn't have to end like this. Bye Dipper."

I walk out the room and begin to cry more. I feel the hole where my heart is closing in and feeling like I can't breathe.

I hear him throwing things around in his room. He is upset. I just want to go back in and hug him. But I can't.

I take a deep breath and try to gain my composure again. I wipe away the tears, but the continue to fall. Screw it, if they see me crying then oh well, he can explain it to them.

I begin walking downstairs and Mabel stands up and walks over to me, "Wendy are you okay? Why do you have your bag? Where are you going? What happened?"

Stan walked over to us, "Kid leave her alone, she doesn't need this right now."

Mabel sighed and hugged me, "I'm sorry Wendy, I hope you're okay. You can always come to me if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

She walks away and Stan rubs the back of his neck, "Need a ride somewhere?"

I wipe away the tears again, "Can you take me home, to my dad's house please?"

He nods and takes my two bags. We get into the car and the radio is playing very quietly.

He clears his throat, "Can you tell me what happened? I know it isn't my place to ask but I would like to know why you are leaving?"

I turn my head to look at him, then look back out the window, "He said he still might love Pacifica. He wasn't sure of what he wanted. I told him we needed a break for awhile. So I broke things off between us. I'm going to come back for the rest of my things tomorrow. Do you think you can get him out of the house while I get my things? I don't want him to know when I'm moving out."

"He said that? Damn kid, is losing out on a good girl. He is smart but he is pretty damn stupid right now, if he is going to let you go so easily. Don't worry I won't give him any ideas to come chasing after you. he needs to figure things out on his own. But don't worry Wendy, I'll get him out of the house tomorrow, I'll have him and Ford go exploring or whatever. You know Wendy, I uh care for you as I would care for Mabel or Dipper. I consider you family. I hate seeing you hurt like this. It hurts me too."

We pulled up at my dad's place, "Look Wendy if you ever need anything, you come and tell me okay? I care for you and I'll still take care of you and help you out. I'll always be here for you if you need me."

It made me feel better knowing Stan care for me as family, I cared for him the same just like Mabel or Dipper. As Grunkle Stan. I smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Stan."

"It's nothing kid, I just want to make sure you're okay and happy. Here let me get your bags."

We get out the car and he helps taking my bags to the door, I walk with him back to the car.

"Thank you Stan really, it means a lot to me, and it made me feel a bit better knowing I have some people to lean on."

He smiled, "You're welcome kid, we will always be there for you okay?" I'll call you when I got him to leave the house."

"Okay thanks Stan. Uh can I tell you something? But please don't tell Dipper or anyone."

He seemed a bit confused, "Yeah sure?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath out, "I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

Wendy's POV

I cried myself to sleep last night. I was really hoping yesterday was just a horrible dream, but no. It wasn't.

I have been in bed since I woke up at 7. Stan called and told me Dipper had left on his own, don't know how long he will be gone for.

My dad is coming with me to help me move my things out. He is really mad at Dipper, but also mad at me. I told him I was pregnant.

I'm not even a 100 percent sure. The doctor said there is a possibility that I was, like a 90 percent chance I was, but it looks like I am. I should know by the end of this week.

My dad and I got into the truck. We didn't talk much since I dropped the bomb on him.

He looks over at me quick then looks back at the road, "If you are pregnant what are you going to about Dipper? Will he help raise the kid? What about school?"

I rubbed my temples, just thinking about that made my head hurt. "Dad I don't know yet. Let's not talk about this until I'm fully sure."

He didn't say anything back. I knew I disappointed him.

We got there. I was sad leaving. I had called this place my home for almost the past 7 months.

Stan comes to the door, "Hey you need help with anything? Or hungry? Thirsty?"

"I can go for some water if that's okay. I'm okay with the help, my dad can carry the heavy things for me."

He leaves to bring me a water bottle. My dad is standing behind me, "Dad just sit and wait till I need your help carrying stuff down."

He sits next to Stan and they start watching reruns of ducktective.

I go up to pack my things.

It doesn't take me long to finish packing, I guess I never realized how much little things I had in here.

I sit at his desk and start looking at the picture frames of us.

I gently pick one up and say to myself out loud, "oh Dipper why did you have to screw things up. why couldn't you have just loved me."

"Heh I'm so damn selfish sometimes. I can be happy on my own, I'll miss you but I can be happy again on my own. I hope."

I stand up and look at myself in the mirror, I didn't realize how messy my hair was and how horrible I looked.

I did look like I was gaining some weight.

I lift up my shirt and stare at my stomach.

Would it be bad to have baby? I wouldn't want Dipper to choose me just because I'm pregnant. Just because he feels like he has to choose me.

I always wanted a kid, but I think it's just the wrong time. If I am, I'll still be happy.

I put my shirt back down and go back downstairs, "Dad can you come help me put my stuff in the truck?"

Stan helps too. It made the process a lot quicker. I took my last bag and looked around the room one last time. I went over to his desk and left a note for him.

I whisper, "Bye Dipper."

I head outside and hug Stan, "Thank you for letting me stay here. Thank you for everything Stan. I'll come by to visit you, Ford and Mabel. I'll call you if I need anything. Bye."

He pats my back, "If you need us, you know where to find us. Take care of yourself kid."

I get into the truck and don't look back.

3 months later.

I look down at my phone to re read the message from Mabel.

Wendy come to the shack at 8! It's my birthday! I miss you and want you to come over, we are throwing a party like last year! Come on it will be fun!

I reply, "Okay I'll be there at 8."

It was already 7. I guess I should get ready then.

I shower and start getting ready. I finished around 9. I guess my whole family was invited because they were waiting on me to leave.

I wore a loose fitting black dress that stops under my knees with some black flats.

We arrive and the party had already begun and most of the town was here.

I look around and see Mabel. I gave her a quick hug and handed her some money, "Happy Birthday Mabel! Sorry I couldn't get you a gift. I'll make it up to you soon."

She smiles, "Don't worry about it Wendy, I'm glad you are here! You have to stay after so we can sing karaoke! That will be you making it up to me please!"

I roll my eyes, "Alright fine I'll stay for karaoke. Where is Stan at? I want to say hi."

She looks around, "I think he's in the house."

I walk into the house and see Stan sitting on the couch drinking a beer.

I leaned against the doorway, "You sure know how to party huh?"

He looks over and smiles,"Hey kid how are you? Here come sit with me, grab a drink."

I sat on the couch and laugh a bit, "I'm doing okay, school is coming up so I have to deal with that for another semester and I'm done. Uh no drinks for me dude. I can't have any for the next five months."

He looked confused, "Why five months? You on some sort of diet?"

I laughed, "No dude, I'm pregnant. that week I moved out of here, the doctors told me I was pregnant. At first I was a bit depressed but now I'm pretty happy. I'm happy on my own."

He looked happy and surprised,"Congrats kid! I get to have another nephew or niece. Have you told Dipper yet or are you going to tell him?"

I sighed, "I mean eventually I will tell him. I heard her is dating Pacifica, I don't want to ruin his happiness just yet. So maybe when I have the baby, I'll tell him. I miss him a lot. Not just as my boyfriend, but as my best friend, you know? I miss having someone to talk too."

We heard someone clearing their throat and we both look over to the stairs, it was Dipper.

Shit.

He walks closer and Pacifica is behind him. She rolls her eyes at the sight of me and grabs his hand, "Come on Dipper let's go have some fun."

He doesn't move,"Wait or go on without me. I need to talk to her about something."

She leaves.

He looks at Stan then at me. I keep my eyes glued on the floor.

"Grunkle Stan think you can give us a minute alone?"

Stan looks at me, "You want to be alone with him?"

I stand up, "It's fine Stan, I was going to go back outside anyways."

I don't look at Dipper. I can't look at him.

I walk past him but he grabs my hand, "We need to talk. I heard what you were saying to Grunkle Stan just now. You're pregnant? Were you going to tell me? I have a right to know even if I'm seeing someone else. That's my kid."

I pulled my hand away. Still not looking at him, "I don't know Dipper. I can't talk about this right now."

He stepped toward the stairs, "Come with me, please?"

I looked over at where he was going. He was going to our, I mean his room.

I followed him into his room. I looked around, it hasn't changed much. Just instead of pictures of us, it's pictures of Pacifica and him. And her clothes on his bed.

He closes the door and sits on the bed. I'm standing next to his table, looking at the floor.

I feel him staring at me, but I don't look up. "You can sit down if you want."

"I'm fine I don't intend our conversation lasting long so no need for me to sit."

It gets quiet for a minute.

"So why did you want me to come here? Did you want to talk more privately or what?"

He sighs, "I wanted you to talk more privately and I was hoping I could maybe hug you."

I look up at him and I was furious, "Hug me? Really? Are you fucking serious? After I moved out the day after we broke up. You didn't call or even text me. Nothing. That next week I heard you started dating her! You had already made your choice, you were just waiting for me to leave you. Didn't you? This is why I didn't want to tell you I was pregnant. Because I didn't want my baby to know how much of an asshole its father is!"

I felt the tears coming.

He stands up and moves closer, I move back and bump into the table.

"That's why? No I didn't make my choice. I'm with Pacifica to get over you. I was hoping you'd call me. But you didn't. You're note you left said you loved me and that you'll miss me. You don't think I miss you! Because I do! Damn it Wendy I'm still in love with you! I always bug Mabel to ask how you are doing for me! I miss you like crazy! I haven't had sex with her because I only want you. I need you. I'm nothing without you. I was trying to move on with someone who doesn't make me happy the way you do and someone who doesn't understand me the way you do. You weren't just my girlfriend you were also my best friend. I've felt so lost without you. I want you back in my life as my friend. And in time I'm hoping as my girlfriend again. Will you give me another chance?"

He was crying too. I knew he meant every word. I could tell from the way he talked and the look in his eyes.

I put my hand on his face and wiped away a tear with my thump.

"Dipper. I need you to be a man. If you wanted me you would've fought like hell to get me back. Not try to forget about me. And I don't want you to hurt her this way. You need to talk to her and tell her everything you told me. I'm willing to give you another chance. We will work our way back. But for now we are just friends okay? I'm still in love with you too. But just friends right now okay?"

He kisses my forehead, "Okay Wendy. I'll be a man. I'll talk to her later tonight. Just friends right now."

We both smile and I hug him.

He hugs me back, "How many months are you? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Does your dad know?"

I let go of him and lean against the table, "I'm about 4 months now. No idea yet, I sort of want it to be a surprise. My dad does know. And he's hoping it's a boy. He's still really upset at you. He was upset with me for a while but he's gotten over it. My brothers are excited to be uncles. They are always talking to my stomach. The other night Robbie and Tambry came over, and Tambry was reading to my stomach. Robbie played the guitar to my stomach. I guess talking to it while it's in the stomach gets it used to your voice or whatever."

He was smiling so big at me.

I laughed, "Sorry I'm just babbling on about nonsense. I'm just happy about this little one."

He is looking at my stomach. I pull my dress back to make it tight, to show my little bump to him.

"I know I'm not huge but that's your kid in there."

He smiled so big and got on his knees, "May I touch it?"

I nod. And he places his hands on my stomach and kisses it.

I'm just looking at him, I start running my fingers through his hair.

He whispers, "Hey little one, it's your daddy. Hi there. I can't wait to meet you."

There was a knock on the door and Dipper stands up quickly. I fix my dress to hide my little bump.

He opened the door and it was Mabel and Pacifica.

Pacifica looks at me annoyed, "Dipper come on let's go."

He looks at me then at her, "Pacifica we need to talk."

I look over at Mabel and she signals for us to leave.

We leave them to talk.

Mabel laughs, "Let's go do some karaoke! It's already 11, a lot of people left already. I think your dad was looking for you?"

We head outside and I see my dad talking to Stan.

I walk over, "Hey dad I'm going to stay for awhile and hang out with Mabel and her friends."

He calls over my brothers, "Alright call when you need a ride okay?"

Him and Stan say bye, then Stan looks over at me. "So what happened with Dipper?"

I told him what had been said and he laughs, "About damn time that kid mans up. He's talking to her now? I never liked Pacifica, she's too stuck up and annoying."

We both laugh. Mabel comes running over, "Come on you two you have to choose your songs for karaoke!"

We head over and we start looking at our options.

Then we heard the door slam open and we all look over.

Pacifica is walking out and Dipper is following her.

She gets to her car and opens the door, "Fuck you asshole. I hope you're happy with that. Don't talk to me ever again!"

She drives off, Mabel walks over to Dipper. "Dipper what happened!"

He rubs his cheek, you can see she slapped him hard, "Nothing I just told her that I was still in love with Wendy. And that I wanted to be with Wendy not her. I wanted to be her friend still but she didn't obviously."

Mabel shrugs, "Oh well nothing you can do now, come on its cake time! Then karaoke after!"

We had cake and sang bad karaoke songs.

We all came into the house to sit and watch t.v. We were all partied out.

I sat down and started rubbing my back.

Dipper looked concerned, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Should I do something?"

I laughed, "Stop dude I'm fine. Just my back is hurting me. Hurts carrying around another person in your stomach."

Mabel, Grenda, and Candy all look at me and say, "What?!"

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you girls. Well surprise? I'm pregnant."

Mabel hugged me, "Oh my waddles! This is amazing! I'm going to be an aunt!"

I let the girls rub my stomach, Mabel wanted to draw on it but I wasn't wearing shorts under my dress.

The girls decided to go up to Mabel's room to talk about boys. Mabel looks at me before going up the stairs,"Wendy wanna come?"

I smile, "Next time Mabes. I should head home now before my dad gets mad."

She waves,"Aw okay, bye Wendy thank you for coming!"

I wave bye and pull out my phone from my bag.

Dipper stands up, "I can take you home if you'd like. I don't mind."

I smile and blush a bit,"Yeah I'd like that."

We get into Stan's car and head to my house.

At one point he had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on my stomach.

"Dipper. I don't think it will be a good idea if you came over to my house. I mean to come over to talk to my stomach and stuff. My dad is still mad. I would need to talk to him and make him understand the situation. He would kill you if you tried to come over."

He moved his hand away from my stomach to my hand. "Hey it's okay. I understand. I guess I'll have to see you around school and you'll have to come over to the shack till then huh?"

"We will figure something out. I also suggest you read up on baby books. I'm making my dad and brothers read baby books so you should do the same."

We pull up to my house, he turns off his headlights so he doesn't alert my dad. "Okay I'll get some books and read. I'll be ready for this. When you go to the doctors again, would it be okay if I went along?"

I squeezed his hand, "Yeah of course you can. I'll see you later okay?"

I kissed his cheek and our lips slightly touch together. I immediately was turned on. Stupid hormones.

He apologizes, "Sorry about that. Goodnight Wendy."

"Goodnight Dipper."

I go inside and my dad is sitting on the couch.

"Hi dad. Uh I got a ride from-"

He interrupts me,"I know from Dipper. You two talked right? Fixed everything?"

"Uh yeah we talked things out. He broke up with his girlfriend. We are going to start over as friends and work our way back."

He changes the channel,"How did he take the news he was going to be a dad?"

I smiled, "He was happy and excited."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Wendy's POV**

It's been two months since Dipper and I have talked things out and decided to be friends. My dad has been okay with Dipper lately so he comes over and helps around the house.

It was after school and we came back to the Shack. I was laying down in his bed, while he showered.

I was rubbing my stomach and talking to the baby,"You know your dad is pretty stupid. I've been giving him signals and hints that I want him for the past couple of weeks. I swear I feel like he's ignoring them. But I think today I should be straight forward. What do you think I should do?"

He came into the room, "You said something?"

I look at him up and down checking him out. Damn he's hot. I hope he isn't wearing anything under that towel.

He standing next to the bed and I sit up. He looks down and me, "You alright?"

I nod and place my hands on his chest. I move them up and down. My hands go for the hem of the towel.

He doesn't say anything or move my hands away. He is just staring at me.

His hands come close to mine and he takes the towel off, "This is what you wanted?"

I lick my lips and nod my head. He leans down and kisses me.

Finally.

He takes my shirt off and helps me out of my pants.

He begins staring at me. I slap his chest, "Stop. I want you to fuck me. I've been wanting this for awhile. So look at me later and fuck me."

He is a bit hesitant, "Uh you sure? I mean what if I hurt the baby or something?"

I roll my eyes, "Dipper you're not."

He shrugs and takes my bra and underwear off.

He begins to kiss me from my neck to my breast.

He kisses my stomach and opens my legs.

He lowers himself to my wet entrance. He kisses my womanhood and slowly puts one finger in me.

As he is putting his finger in me I let out a moan.

He begins to flick his tongue at my sensitive nub. He slowly puts another finger inside. And starts to move them in and out of me at a slow pace.

One hand is gripping the sheets and the other goes for his hair.

I move my hips along with his fingers. I pull on his hair to put his face more in my womanhood.

I can feel him doing everything faster. I didn't think his tongue could move so fast.

I moan, "Oh Dipper don't stop."

His fingers went in and out of me harder and faster. I felt my juices leaking out.

I moaned louder and my legs began to shake.

He began to slow everything down till I was done shaking.

He licks my juices off his fingers and I pull him down to kiss me.

I missed the feeling of his tongue against mine.

I wrapped my hands around his neck. I felt him position himself at my entrance.

He looks at me for reassurance, I nod and kiss him again. I feel him slowly thrust into me. I moan into his mouth.

I feel him smiling, "Fuck. I missed doing this."

I held onto his shoulders and he continues to slowly thrust hard into me. He kisses my cheek and moves to my neck. I feel him kissing and sucking on my neck.

I moan into his ear, "Baby I want you to go faster."

He stops and places his hands on my waist , "I didn't hear a please."

I roll my eyes and bit my lip, "Please go faster."

He doesn't answer and starts thrusting hard and picks up his pace. I move my hips to meet his with every thrust.

I feel myself getting close again.

I pull on his arm and he leans down, I warp my arms around his shoulders. He doesn't place all his weight on me, I grip onto his hair and his shoulders.

I feel myself coming undone.

I moan, "Finish inside me baby."

He continues thrusting hard and fast. I continue shaking and coming undone, a few more hard pumps and he moans. I feel him release his seed.

He slowly takes himself out, our juices spill out a bit.

He rubs his hard member against my sensitive numb.

I let out a small moan.

He looks at me, "Want to go again?"

I laugh, "Yeah let's go again."

 _ **Two hours later**_

We lay next to each other catching our breath.

I look over at him, "That was amazing."

He laughs, "You're amazing. I missed this. I missed us."

I turn facing him and trace his jaw line, "Yeah I did too."

He looks at me with a serious face, "Does this mean we are back together? I hope it does."

I stood quiet for a minute. I began thinking. Does this mean we are back together? I was hoping he'd ask me properly this time.

He sighs loud and sits up, "Or not."

I tried to sit up quickly but sort of forgot about my bump, so took me awhile to sit up.

"Dipper I'm sorry, I was just thinking that's all. I was sort of hoping you'd ask properly. Maybe I'm being stupid but yeah this means we are back together."

I kissed his cheek and he looked a bit sad.

"Hey what's wrong?"

He kisses my forehead, "Nothing I'll be back in a couple of hours. Go home, shower and change into some casual. Come back to the Shack around 7:30 okay?"

He gets and starts getting changed and kisses me bye, "Uh okay? I'll see you later then."

He leaves and I rub my belly, "Your dad is weird."

I head back home, I had to walk since Dipper didn't offer taking me home.

I wonder what he has planned.

I get back and it was only 4, so I decided to take an hour nap.

I was awaken by my dad knocking very loudly on my door. I look over at my clock, 5:58.

He opens the door, "Hey I'm leaving tonight for work and won't be back till next week. I wanted to leave money for groceries and the bills with you. I'll see you soon, take care of your brothers."

He kisses my head, and leaves the money with me and leaves.

I guess I should go get ready now.

I was a little after 7:30 when I finished getting ready. I wore a simple blue dress with my navy blue converse.

I was looking around the house for the car keys. My brothers were just sitting there eating, watching me run back and forth. I asked where the keys were and they point to the hook near the door.

I'm so stupid sometimes. I shout bye and head over to the Shack.

I go inside and Mabel and Waddles greet me, "Follow me Wendy."

I laugh because she dressed Waddles in a little tux, "Dude what's going on?"

She didn't say anything so I just followed her out to the back.

There was lights hanging across the roof, a table set up and Dipper standing in front of the table with some flowers.

I swear this was something out of a movie.

He walks up to me and hands me the flowers, "These are for you, I hope you like them."

I blushed and smelled them, "I love them."

He pulls a chair out, "I hope you're hungry. I made spaghetti for us, I hope that's okay."

I sat down and started looking around,"Yeah that's fine. Uh Dipper what is all this about? This is very cheesy. This is the stuff we laugh about during movie nights."

He smiles, "I just wanted to do something cheesy for you. I want tonight to be special."

That's weird. I just let it go and let him have his moment.

We ate dinner and talked. He always makes me laugh and we never really have a dull moment.

I love that about us.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Okay I honestly don't know if this the right time to ask or not but screw it I'm going to do it anyways."

I was a bit confused on what he was talking about, "Dude what are you talking about?"

He gets up from his chair and kneels in front of me, and pulls a ring out of his pocket.

Oh shit.

He looks at me, "Wendy I love you, will you marry me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Wendy's POV

I was speechless.

I smiled, but nothing came out when I tried to speak.

He started to get sweaty and nervous, "So what do you say?"

I take a deep long breath out. "Look Dipper I do love you and you are my best friend. You're the father of my kid. But don't you feel like we are sort of rushing into this? I mean this pregnancy wasn't planned, it just happened. You sort of left me to be with your ex. I mean I'm over it and everything, but we are just getting back on track with us. I'm in love with you, but would it be okay if I just think about it?"

He sat back down in his chair, and put the ring back into his pocket. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah it's fine I understand what you are saying. Take your time, I don't want you feeling rushed with your answer."

I felt bad for saying that but it's how I felt. I was unsure of my answer.

He would smile at me and make small talk, but I knew I hurt him.

He looked at his watch a lot.

"Do you have something else to do?"

He looked up confused, "No sorry. I realized how late it is. I should probably let you get back."

I was a bit sad that he didn't want me to stay with him.

"Yeah I have a doctors appointment tomorrow morning. I'll tell you how it goes after class or whatever you are doing tomorrow."

I get up and walk towards the door, I thought he would follow to at least walk me to the door, but he kept sitting there looking at his watch.

I was getting upset at him. Yes I hurt him but he was acting pretty stupid.

I was annoyed and left without saying bye.

I get back to my house and I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling.

I say out loud, "Ugh what the hell Dipper."

Speaking of him, I receive a text from him.

"Weird"

 _I'm sorry for acting that way. It was stupid of me, but Wendy I'm in love with you. I want to marry you. To have a family with you, but it seems like you don't want to marry. It's fine. Forget about my proposal. We can be friends and raise our kid together._

I was still a bit upset at him. I couldn't text him right now.

I just laid in bed rubbing my stomach spacing off.

I was getting tired, so I got changed for bed and drifted off into sleep so quickly.

I woke up at 8:30 in the morning, thanks to my very loud annoying alarm.

My doctors appointment is at 9. So I should get ready quickly.

I get ready quick and get to the doctors just on time.

I get seated in a room and wait for someone to come in to help me.

My phone goes off.

7 new messages from Dipper.

I would've looked at them but the doctor just came in.

"Hello there Miss Corduroy, how are you doing? Ready to find out the sex of the baby? Sorry I wasn't able to do it last time. I had an emergency I needed to attend to."

"Hey it's fine. I'm doing fine. Can I get pictures of the baby again?"

He smiles, "Of course you can. Are we waiting for someone else to show up?"

I feel a sting in my heart, but smile, "No just me today."

He gets started on whatever he was doing, I was still spacing out. Until I heard a heartbeat on the monitor.

I felt myself getting teary eyed,"Is that my baby?"

He laughed, "Yeah that's your baby. Ready to know the sex?"

I smile and nod my head.

I look at him waiting for him to say, "Congratulations Miss Corduroy, it's a healthy baby boy!"

I couldn't help myself but start to cry.

The doctor finishes cleaning off my stomach and stands up, "A nurse will come and give you the pictures and tell you when your next and last appointment is. Congratulations again."

He leaves and I began to cry more tears of happiness.

The first person I should tell is Dipper. I grab my phone and call him.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey are you home? I need to talk to you about the baby!"

I can hear the worry in his voice _, "What's wrong? Is the baby okay?"_

"The baby is fine dude, are you home?"

 _"Uh yeah I am, no class today."_

"Okay I'll be there in 20 minutes. Bye."

I hang up when the nurse walks back in.

She smiles at me,"Well here are the pictures and this card has your last appointment time on it. I'll see you next time. Have a good day!"

I get into the car and head over to the Shack.

I come in and see everyone sitting in the living room, Dipper was pacing back and fourth.

Mabel notices me,"Wendy!"

Dipper looks over and walks over to me and put a hand on my stomach. "The baby is okay? What was wrong? It sounded like you were crying."

I wave to everyone sitting, "Hey guys."

They all say hey back.

I look at Dipper, "I'm fine, the baby is fine. I came to tell you I found out the sex of the baby. I just thought I should tell you in person."

I seen his face light up, "Well what is it?"

Everyone was looking at me waiting to say it.

I smile, "It's a boy!"

They all get up and hug me in congratulations.

Dipper places his hands on my cheek and kisses me.

I blush a bit, and he looks into my eyes, I can see how happy he is.

"Can I go lay down my back is sort of hurting and I'm pretty tired."

He puts his hand on my back,"Yeah of course."

I lay down and he takes off my shoes. He sits on his chair at his table. He rolls it over next to the bed.

He is rubbing my stomach.

I was looking at my phone, barely reading his texts. I know that is dumb of me to do since he is right next to me, but I want to know what he was saying.

 _I love you Wendy._

 _Maybe we should just raise the baby as friends..._

 _I take that back. I still do want to marry you._

 _I want us to be a family._

 _I want us to have our own house and years from now have another beautiful baby._

 _I'm sorry for ruining our dinner._

 _When you have your appointment tomorrow, call me so I can go with you._

I look over at him, "I'm sorry Dipper, I just saw your texts. I woke up late and had to rush to the doctors. I would've loved if you came with me."

He looked at me, "It's fine. I'm just happy we are having a boy and it's healthy. Just a couple more months and he is here."

I sat up, "Also about your other texts. I love you Dipper, and I do want us to be a family. I'm not going to leave you. I'm just scared you will leave again. I think that's why I said what I said last night. I didn't want to tell you that but I'm scared you'll leave me-well us again. I really did want to say yes."

He moved his hand away from me. He took a deep breath out into his hands, "I know I regret doing that everyday. But I do mean it when I say I love you and only you. I want to marry you, I don't want anyone else but you. I want to raise our baby together. Say yes please. I won't leave you. I won't hurt you."

My heart was saying yes but my mind was all over the place.

"Okay. I'll say yes. But Dipper, please don't hurt me. Don't hurt this family."

He leaned forward and I laid back on his bed. He kissed me, "I won't hurt you or this family. I love you Wendy Corduroy."

I kissed his lips softly, "I love you too Dipper Pines."

He laid next to me and I laid facing him.

I began to kiss his cheek and down to his neck.

I began to nibble at his earlobe and rub his manhood through his pajama bottoms.

He let out a low moan.

I got off the bed and stood in front of him.

I tugged at his pants, he knew I wanted them off.

He took off his pants and left his boxers on.

I kneeled down and started to rub his now very hard member through his boxers.

I began to kiss up and down through the boxers.

I pulled them down and his hard member was free.

Licking my lips I started to stroke him a faster.

He moans and his hips begin to move with my hand movements.

I stop stroking him and before I could take him into my mouth, he stands up, his hands lock into my hair. He places his member at my mouth and I open my mouth, I'm ready to please him.

I let him fuck my mouth. He is thrusting fast and a bit hard into my mouth.

I look up and him and he has his thrown back and he is moaning pretty loud.  
I found it really hot seeing him like this.

I feel his seed release into my mouth, He slowly takes himself out my mouth. I swallow what is in my mouth and open my mouth for him to catch whatever was left. He stroked himself and released a bit more of his seed into my mouth.

I swallow the rest and see him smiling at me, "You look really fucking hot when you do that."

I stand up, well he helps me stand up, and I wrap my arms around his neck, "Thanks babe. You look pretty hot too."

He lays me down on the bed and begins to kiss me.

I honestly don't know why but I start to cry.

He stops kissing me, "Hey what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

I laugh while I crying, he probably thinks I'm crazy.

I wipe away the tears, "No you didn't do anything wrong. I'm okay, I'm just happy."

He puts his clothes back on and goes to his table to get something.

He lays with me, "Let's try to take a nap okay? But first can I put the ring on your finger?"

I smile and nod, he puts the ring on my finger.

I cuddle up to him and kiss his cheek, "I love you so much"

He kisses my head and whispers, "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

Wendy's POV

It has been a week since I accepted Dipper's proposal. Things have been a bit off with him lately.

He doesn't invite me to go over as much, and he doesn't want me to move back in. I'm starting to think he felt like he was forced into asking me to marry him. Maybe I should have a talk with him.

I lay in bed having so many thoughts run through my mind.

I decided to get up and go for a walk, maybe go to the diner and get something to eat. I start making my way to the diner but as I'm walking I see a familiar car pull up to the diner.

I walk across the street and try not to be seen. The driver comes out first, it was none other than Pacifica. I rolled my eyes and spoke out loud to myself, "I guess I'm not going there." As I start to walk away, I notice the passenger door open. I swear I felt my world come falling apart and everything was moving in slow motion.

It was Dipper.

I felt the tears begin to fall, I shook my head and said out loud,"What the fuck is going on?"

I walk to the Shack, maybe Mabel knows what is going on.

It doesn't take me long to get there. Mabel, Grenda, and Candy are sitting in the living room watching t.v.

Mabel looks at me, "Hey Wendy what's up? You okay?"

I fake a smile and play with the ring given to me from Dipper, "Hey dudes what's up! Hey uh Mabes, have you seen Dipper around?"

She looks at the girls and back at me, "Uh he's at school right now?"

I sigh,"Mabel if you're going to lie at least make it believable, it's Sunday. I seen him with-"

She stood up,"Wendy I'm sorry I didn't mean to lie to you! But he told us to tell you that. I honestly don't know where he is. What saw him with who?"

I sat down on the closest chair, "I was going for a walk to the diner and I saw him getting out of the car with her-" I held back the lump in my throat, "I saw him with Pacifica. Do you know anything that is going on with him? with them?"

The girls looked at me a bit confused and a little shocked. Mabel gets up and sits next to me, "Wendy I don't know whats going on. We haven't talked to Pacifica the night he dumped her. I want to know what's going on too! He shouldn't be talking to her. Let's just wait till he gets back. Then hopefully we can get some answers."

She gave me some fruit and water. It has been two hours and I was starting to get tired.

I thought of leaving and just leaving it be. Before I could even try to get up, the door opens.

Dipper walks in and calls out, "Mabel, Grunkle Stan, I brought back some food-"

He stops in the doorway and looks at me, "What are you doing here? I didn't ask you to come."

Mabel and Stan are standing in the kitchen watching us.

I take some time getting up, he doesn't bother helping me. "I saw you today at the diner. With her. Do you care to explain or should I go ahead an think the worst? Or how about you start explaining why the hell you have been so distant to me?"

He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breathe, "I'm tired could we not do this right now? And not in front of my family."

Mabel stood up, "Dipper she needs an explanation! She is having your kid!"

He looks annoyed, "Fine. Okay yes I was with Pacifica. I have been talking to her for the past couple of weeks, and I've been sneaking around this past week to see her. I want to be friends with her again. I don't know why I've been distant. You finished school already. And I still go to school and have to get a real job now so I could support you and the baby. Ugh Wendy I'm just under a lot of pressure."

I feel the lump in my throat again, I try holding it back, but I just can't. "Do you even want to be with me? Did you feel like you had to purpose to me because of the baby? You can't just going from telling me you want us to be a family and that you love me and then going on the next day to doing and saying the opposite. Tell me now and the truth, do you want to be together?"

He looked down at his feet, "I don't think I'm ready for any of this. It is just happening so fast. I don't know what else you want me to say or to do."

I start walking to the door and he grabs my wrist. I try to pull away but he has a strong grip on my wrist. "Wendy I'm sorry."

I don't look at him, "Let me go please. When the baby is going to come I will call you and let you be there. Till then please don't call or bother me."

He lets me go and I walk back home. I let the tears roll down my face. What has gotten into Dipper. This isn't like him, even when he is under pressure. I need to know what has happened to him.

I think I have a feeling on who can help me.

I get home and lay in bed. I cry to myself for another hour and get myself together. "Damn it how could you be so stupid. Of course something bad was going to happen. Nothing in my life is ever perfect." I look down at my stomach. I take a deep breathe and rub my stomach, "I'm sorry to be doing any of this to you. No matter what happens, I will give you the good life. A life I didn't really have. With or without your stupid dad."

I took out my phone from my bag to text Mabel.

"Hey I don't know if you will be comfortable with what I'm about to ask, but something is not right with Dipper, we both know this is not him. Something is up and I think I know who knows what is happening. I need you to go and ask for me."

She texts back, _Who is it? I'll do anything to help out!_

"It's Pacifica. I need you to be friends with her again and get as much info as you can."

 **Please don't hate me! I'm sorry for making Dipper the bad guy here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
